Electrical connectors for the transmission of signals are known which utilize filtered terminals to minimize EMI or electromagnetic interference with signal transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,390 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses such a connector wherein an array of pin terminals having filter sleeves extend through holes in a metallic ground plane extending axially normally through the connector, the pins secured on both sides of the ground plane by protective hermetically sealing rubber blocks, one of the rubber blocks having a conductive rubber gasket adjacent the ground plane to assure electrical grounding contact of the filter sleeves with the ground plane. A pair of insulative housing members are secured to both sides of the ground plane, such that the ground plane extends outwardly for external grounding. Such filter pins are replaceable.
Another approach to filtered connectors is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,922, wherein a row or rows of contact terminals without individual filter sleeves have integral spring fingers intermediate the two contact ends of each terminal, which are aligned to electrically engage respective spaced live electrodes of a monolithic capacitor. The monolithic capacitor has ground electrodes formed on the end edges thereof which are in electrical engagement with a pair of ground planes embedded in the capacitor. Insulator housing members have the contact terminals secured in respective cavities and the capacitor secured in a slot. Metal shell members shieldingly surround the sides of the insulator housings and have grounding springs extending into ends of the capacitor slot to electrically engage the ground electrode on the side edges of the capacitor; the metal shell can then be grounded. Such an assembly is said not to require potting or soldering of parts.